We request a continuation of the T35 Training Program at the State University of New York College of Optometry that has existed for over 30 years. The purpose of the program is to introduce optometry students to basic, translational, and clinical optometric and vision science research by participating full-time for ten weeks in a research project mentored by one of the fifteen members of our distinguished research faculty. Research programs of the training faculty include cell biology, ocular pharmacology, visual psychophysics, computational modeling, visual neuroscience, optics, and clinical vision science. In addition to research, trainees will attend research colloquia, graduate seminars, journal clubs, and a course in Scientific Ethics and the Responsible Conduct of Research. It is expected that this experience will provide trainees with both technical and problem solving skills that will inspire them to include vision research as one important component of their future career as optometrists. In the most favorable scenario, highly motivated trainees will choose to continue their research by entering the combined O.D.-M.S. or O.D.-Ph.D. graduate programs in Vision Science and thereby obtain both a clinical and a research degree. The training will be conducted within the 50,000 sq. ft. of state-of-the-art basic, translational, and clinical research space at the College. The College also maintains computer, electronic, graphic, and extensive library facilities that are freely available to the trainees. Trainees will consist of optometry students from any of the Colleges of Optometry in the US who have completed their first or second year of the professional program and have shown high academic achievement. The Training Program strives to provide trainees the clinician/researcher interface that is essential t bringing the latest scientific discoveries to the clinic. This experience is aimed at providing students, and later to be doctors, the knowledge and skillset to both continue in research and to provide the latest and most optimal vision treatment and care to the patient.